Hakai
"A super heavy tank developed by some monkeys. It is used to take care of a bunch of ceramics and blimps that swim through your defenses." -Description. Hakai is unlocked at Rank 50, it is based off a super tank of the same name, but renamed twice. It can be controlled by the player, but the speed is 25 pixels per second, and the traverse speed is 20 pixels per second. Also, the turret has a traverse speed of 30 pixels per second. It costs $4,000/7,500/10,000 on Easy/Medium/Hard. Also, the rate of fire takes time to charge, similar to a minigun, it starts from an average 2-3 shells per second to a maximum of 12-15 shells per second, and it has a range of 375 pixels. The Hakai has 200 HP, twice the amount of HP of an everyday average temple, and if it's been destroyed, it will explode in a 50 pixel radius, dealing 5 HP of Damage to both bloons and towers. Overview It takes form a Super Heavy Gattling Tank with 8 barrels, 4 on each side in a gattling gun style, and they rotate as it fires at an enemy, similar to Dartling Gun firing darts/missles/Ray Of Doom, it also has a chassis featuring the symbol of Hakai and 4 threads rather than the common 2 threads found on most tanks and MBTs (Main Battle Tanks), it also changes appearance when it's been upgraded. Upgrades Path 1 Ceramic-Buster Shells Cost: $1,750/2,500/4,000 The Hakai's shells can now deal 2 HP of Damage to Ceramic Bloons, but the damage to blimps is still 1 HP... Improved Autocannon Shells Cost: $2,375/3,750/5,500 The Hakai's shells now deal 10x damage to Blimps, and the traverse speed of the turret is 35 pixels per second. And the rate of fire has increased, from a start-up of 4 shells per second to a maximum of 14-17 shells per second. In addition, the shell, when it lands, has an area of effect of 20 pixels, and if a bloon touches it, it will be set on fire for 2 seconds and lose 1 hp per second. Downgraded Bloontonium Shells Cost: $2,000/3,000/6,000 The Hakai can now pop Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons, and the damage to blimps has increased; 15x HP of Damage to Blimps Blimp-Buster Shells Cost: $4,000/7,645/9,575 The shells now deal 25x Damage to Blimps (That's 100x weaker than the original 2500x, because it's too OP and unfair!), and the rate of fire increases, but it looks like it has no effect; 4.25 shells per second at start up to 20 shells per second at maximum Ability: Monkey's Miracle The Hakai turns completely Black and Green and fires a large blue and green ray dealing 50x damage for 3 seconds, and the cooldown is 7 minutes. Also, the Hakai can't move itself or the turret to make it fair. And did I mention that it is similar to the 4/4 upgrade from the original? And the 0/4 upgrade from the original? Path 2 Improved Radar Cost: $750/900/1,200 The Hakai's range increases to 400 pixels, and it can detect camo bloons Nuclear-Fueled Engine Cost: $960/1,080/1,720 The Hakai's speed when moving increases to 37 pixels and the traverse speed increases to 30 pixels. Also, when the Hakai is destroyed when this upgrade is bought, the explosion increases to 125 and leaves an orange-yellow surface dealing 1 HP of Damage to any bloon or tower placed, and it lasts for 15 seconds. Improved Turret Traverse Cost: $1,350/1,750/2,650 The Hakai's turret traverse speed increases to 35 pixels per second. Nothing else. Morale Tower Cost: $1,500/2,500/3,750 The Hakai gains a Morale Tower, and its HP increases to 215, and the rate of fire increases by just adding 0.25... But it also has a "Jungle Drum Effect", with all towers in a 75 pixel radius will get a 1% increase of their rate of fire. Trivia * This is the only revived tower that Tat1101 makes, and rebalanced. (But still OP) * "Hakai" means "Destruction" in Japanese. (Pork you, Google Translate.) * The Improved Autocannon Shells and the Increased Turret Traverse Speed do not stack, and to make Hakai not powerful. * The Hakai can survive 2 IGBMs, similar to the original and real model of it. * There are some few references in the upgrades; ** The supposed dumped 2500x is a reference to the original, now the present Hakai is. *** "0.01x as strong" -Hypno ** The Ray refers to the 4/4 and the 0/4 original Hakai. Category:Towers